


Love By First Hiccup - 2

by shk_1991



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hurt Even Bech Næsheim, Isak Valtersen Loves Even Bech Næsheim, Jealous Isak Valtersen, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shk_1991/pseuds/shk_1991
Summary: Sequel's out! remember to read Love By First Hiccup first <3Please leave kudos and comments





	1. First Day

A year later Even is finally done with Nissen and has been accepted to a college nearby. Isak is left back at Nissen for his final year. He had demanded to drive Even to his first day of school because he wanted to see where his boyfriend would spend most of his time the next couple of years.

Beside getting into college Even had also gotten a job as an assistant to a commercial producer which he would start at later this day after his introduction at school. That also meant that Isak wouldn’t see him today so it was important to him that they had this morning together.

“What are you thinking about” Even said looking at his boyfriend who seemed to be deep in thoughts while driving. Isak smiled softly and let a little sigh creep out his lips “Just that I’m going to miss making out with you at school every day” Even chuckled and let his hand wonder down his thigh giving it a loving squeeze “I’ll miss that too”.

Isak looked out the window suddenly notice something and tapped the break Even yelped “What the….” “Why are you x boyfriend hanging around town… almost nude” Even looked out at what Isak noticed, William on a poster in underpants “Oh… William decided to skip school and try out as a model I told you that”. When they were moving again Even slowly leaned over and kissed Isak cheek “It’s really sweet of you to drop me of on my first day” Isak smiled at that.

When they reached the school Isak pulled up so that Even could jump out and walk straight in the building. “Please wish me luck…” Isak pulled Even in for one last deep kiss and when they pulled back nuzzled their noses together “Like you need luck… just be Even Bech Næsheim… everybody loves you – I love you – who wouldn’t love you? Just walk in there and own it” Even smirked at him and leaned in for a quick kiss “You always know what to say, I love you too, talk to you later”.

With that Even jumped out the car and headed for the building waving at Isak while doing so, Isak sighed, how he wished he was going in there with him.

  * Back at Nissen (at the cantina)



“Isak did you hear! We are going to arrange the party of the year for all the new bees at this school” Jonas and Magnus were all excited running against him while he was waiting for his toast being made “We even get paid to do it!” Isak laughed at his bros “Cool… well good luck with that” Isak took his toast and began to leave for class but was stopped by them once again “Well... they hired you too”

“WHAT…. No! I don’t have time for that!” Jonas and Magnus stood still and suddenly made begging faces “Please Isak… we need to be three… you get 2.500 kr. for it and all the beers that you can drink!?!” Isak rolled his eyes and went over to the class room being followed by his bros trying to make him say yes.

  * With Even



The first hours at school had been great, everyone was very friendly and he had already met some cool people who would make these three years so much fun. Noora was also beginning at this school today they had talked everything out and was as good friends as they were before.

By the time Even reached the building for where he would be working he got nervous but remembered what Isak told him earlier today and walked straight in with a big smile. He was fascinated from the moments his feet stepped into the studio. “Light, Camera, Action!” Even stood still and watched as the first models began to walked around with products as a show off for the commercial they were making.

He stood behind the director making sure he had coffee or water all the time, helping bring stuff to the set. But most of the time he was just watching and enjoying.

Suddenly a phone began to ring, and it ruined the shoot they were making. The director turned in his chair and looked around “Who is that idiot who forgot to close his phone before set” Everybody looked around and Even began to laugh until he found out it was his phone “Oh god! I’m so so sorry!” He took his phone and closed it down so that it wouldn’t make a sound again. When he looked up again he noticed the director had moved up closer to him smiling softly “Is it ok if we move on now?”

Even blushed trying to take all the embarrassment in from the handsome man in front of him “Yeah, so sorry it won’t happen again”

  * Back at Nissen (with Isak)



_“Hi you tried to reach Even, but I can’t come to the phone right now, leave a message after the beep”_

Isak answered the machine “Hi Ev, it’s me… I just wanted to know if you were ok and how the school went and the new job… it’s really a boring day without you here…”  Isak kept talking and while he did that he didn’t notice a bunch of first year high schoolers watching him.

“Tim… you can forget about Isak, he got a boyfriend” Timothée woke up from his gaze and looked at his friend and smirked “Maybe he could use a new one?” the friend laughed “Stop it, you don’t have a chance, he is a senior” Timothée suddenly got eye contact with Isak and winked at him, Isak looked confused and walked away from the place he was standing having a weird feeling about that.


	2. Do I Look Good Without My Shirt On?

  * Later with Even and Noora (in Oslo midtown / evening)



After Even was done working Noora had went to the studio to pick him up to go out for a drink to celebrate their first day as “adults” as she called it. Even couldn’t shut up about the day he had at the studio even though he hadn’t done much, his dream of becoming a director had just gotten so much bigger.

“It’s just so amazing to get a responsibility, like all before this doesn’t even matter… I was meant to do this Noora… the people at the studio are so professional and they are so inspiring… They are all like what I dreamed about they would be like… and now I’m a part of it” Noora chuckled she was so happy for her best friend “So have you meet any actors yet?” Even smirked at her “Not yet we had four models in today and you know when you see them in commercial you think they are grown up women but in real life they look like high school girls” They laughed and kept walking down the street.

“Hey… isn’t that William?” Even and Noora stopped by a restaurant and Even noticed that Noora had spotted William sitting inside with…. Armie…. “Weird… he is sitting with Armie…” Noora looked at Even weirdly “The director at my work place” Noora smirked at Even “He is kind of hot” Even smacked her arm and suddenly Even caught eyes with William.

William waved at them to get them inside. “What do you say? Should we join them?” Noora asked looking at Even, Even just nodded and they went inside the restaurant.

William stood up and hugged both Even and Noora when they got to the table “Good to see you guys, you look great” both Noora and Even answered at the same time “you too” Armie looked closer at Even “Evan right?” Even chuckled and nodded no “Even” Armie smirked at him.

“So what are your thoughts of today was it hard? Do you want to have a glass of wine with us?”  Even smiled at Armie and sat down beside him while Noora sat down beside William “No it was actually pretty exciting and I guess we can grab a glass with you guys right Noora” Noora was already chatting with William so he took that as a yes.

“So how do you know Armie?” William asked Even, Even answered with a smile “Well I actually got a job at his studio down town” William smiled at that “Amazing, welcome to the real world!” Even laughed at his comment “Thanks” William smiled at them “So have you found an apartment yet in the city?” Noora nodded no “It’s pretty hard to find, and the dorms near our school are filled up”

Armie looked at Even still smiling, Even couldn’t quiet read him and what all the smiling was about “Where do you live now” Even was about to answer but William did that for him “Home with mom and dad” Even blushed… he was sitting beside a full grown handsome man drinking expensive wine and that had to come out…

William smirked “You just need to talk to the right people if you want a place…” Even looked at him weirdly and Noora as well “Can you get us one?” William rolled his eyes “Do I look good without my shirt on?” They all chuckled but William continued “My dad owns a building downtown, one of the apartments have just become available?” Noora was shocked but answered “Do you think we could get it?” William smiled at her and then at Even who looked so confused from what was happening “It’s yours if you want it” 

  * Back home with Isak



Isak was sitting by his desk, he had done all his homework and still no answer from Even, he only received at text with a lot of emojis telling him that he had an amazing day. He had tried calling him and calling him but no answer. He took a deep sigh… was this how their life was going to be from now on…?


	3. You Can Move In Next Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 <3 please leave comments and kudos <3

  * Next day at Nissen (Lunch break w. Isak / Jonas / Magnus)



“So how did Even’s first day go at the new school and the new job?” Isak sighed taking a bite of his boring lunch “I don’t know I haven’t talked to him yet, he got home late last night soo… but we are going to the movies tonight” Magnus looked at him weird “But you use to talk to each other like… all the time…?” Isak looked at Magnus like *don’t mention it, I know we use to and it’s hard for me that we don’t* Magnus got his hint and began to talk about something else, about the party and Vilde but Isak didn’t listen.

  * Later that day (Outside the movie theater)



Isak stood waiting for Even, he was late but it was ok. When he finally notice Even come running against him he took him in with open arms holding him tight “Oh god I missed you” Even chuckled against him “You been without me for less than 24 hours” When Even pulled back from the hug Isak jumped forward attacking his lips with his own, finally getting the kiss he longed for. They stood there for a couple of minutes just kissing and holding each other.

Even was the one that pulled back again “Should we go inside?” Isak sighed and smirked at him “I rather go home and have some “quality” time with my boyfriend” Even smirked back “Well... if you’re a good boy and let me see the movie I will let you come back to my place after, my parents are out… we can have a lot of “quality” time then?” Isak nodded softly leaning in once again for one last kiss before they entered the theater.

While Isak went to get popcorn and sodas Even was standing texting Noora in front of the candy store when suddenly “Sorry, haven’t I seen you before?” Even looked up into the eyes belonging to William “Oh god… hi!” William smiled “Remember the apartment we were talking about - You can move in next month” Even was shocked in a positive way “Really! Wow that’s amazing William, how much is the rent and so on…” William nodded no “I will send you the papers tomorrow and we can talk about everything when you get them”

Even suddenly noticed Isak come back against them and turned fast to William “I haven’t told Isak jet… so please don’t…” William smiled at Isak “Hi Isak, how are you?” Isak tried to smile “I’m fine, how are you?” William just nodded at that and smiled at Even “Well I see you soon” Isak looked from Even to William “Soon?” William looked back at Isak “Haven’t Even told you? We are going to work together?”

Even was afraid he was going to tell about the apartment so was happy it was about that “Yeah sorry, we are working on a commercial where William is the lead star for a new deodorant product” William smirked at that “Enjoy the movie! Talk to you soon Even” With that William left them.

While the movie was playing Even couldn’t quiet stop thinking about what William just told him… Noora and him had gotten an apartment… but what would Isak’s reaction be to that.

When the movie ended Isak looked at Even “Why are you staring at me?” Even just shoke his head “Sorry… I’m just tired” Isak nodded as an ok and smiled “So…” Even chuckled and leaned in whispering “Let’s go”.

  * In Even’s room (25 min later)



Isak was on top of Even thrusting into him filling him out and at the same sucking on Even neck, Even moaned every time Isak reached that special spot in him “Oh god…” Isak kissed his lips and tucked his hair as he knew Even liked it. They kept going at it for a while until Isak came inside Even gasping out his orgasm into Even’s neck. Even held him close kissing his hair and cuddled him. They had decided to ditch the condoms a month ago, they had both been tested and was clean.

“Did you cum?” Isak asked looking down between them not seeing anything than Even’s soft member, Even nodded no but leaned up to kiss him. Isak was already about to suggest a blowjob but Even declined “I have too much on my mind right now…” Isak looked at Even worried “Are you ok?” Even nodded and decided to tell Isak “Me and Noora got an apartment in midtown…”  

Isak was about to pull out of Even at the same time but did it too quick when Even spoke, Even winced  “Oh god sorry baby! But what?!” Even sighed and pulled his duvet over himself he knew he couldn't tell Isak about William and that he was the one which got them in “Well Noora found it and we got it, got the news earlier today…” Isak couldn’t believe this… Even was really slipping from him now “Oh…”

 Even grabbed Isak’s hand and that made Isak look at him “Tell me what you think… for real…” Isak sighed “I guess I had hoped we would move in together when I graduated… but… I guess it’s cool… what makes you happy…”

Even sighed and pulled the duvet open for Isak to get under, Isak did. They laid their holding each other “You know I love you right…?” Isak nodded and Even continued “and when you graduate my plan is also for us to find a place together, but right now… I think it would open a lot of opportunities for us too, me getting my own place… my own room… we can do this all the time – without my dad coming in talking about condoms and safety” Isak smiled softly at that memory “Yeah I get it… it’s cool”   

Even leaned in kissing Isak softly, it turned into a make out session which turned into Isak getting hard again and Even deciding that it would be worth the limping tomorrow to go for a second round with the boy he loved.

 


	4. Do you want to go out for lunch with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

  * One month later (at Noora and Even’s new apartment)



Even and Noora stood beside each other in their new apartment. Noora was the first to say something “This is such a fucking adult thing to do… I love it” Even laughed at that “It fucking is Noora and me too!” They hugged each other and went down to help the “movers” get their stuff up to the apartment.   

Magnus, Jonas and Isak also called the “movers” had helped them get settle in their new apartment and it had been a long day. They were all sharing pizza sitting in between all the moving boxes, after the pizza was gone Magnus and Jonas went home.

Isak suddenly remembered something “I got you guys something!” He got up from the floor and took a present out from his jacket he gave it to Even who looked at him cutely “You shouldn’t have” Noora got curious and sat closer to Even for a better view “For both of us Izzy?” Isak nodded, he and Noora had become greater friends after all that happened.

Behind the gift wrapping was a name tag in a gold color for the front door saying “Even Bech Næsheim & Noora Amalie Sætre”. Even chuckled and smiled at his boyfriend “Isak… it’s amazing thank you” Even leaned in kissing Isak. Noora took the tag studying it “Thank you Izzy, we’ll put it up tomorrow” She put it on the kitchen desk and looked at the couple “I’ll go to sleep, give you two some privacy, goodnight” Even and Isak told her goodnight back.

“So are you staying?” Isak nodded no at that “I have a paper for tomorrow” Even sighed “Oh ok…” Isak took Even into his arms and hugged him “Don’t get sad…” Even nodded no “I’m not… just wish you could stay tonight” Isak kissed Even’s cheek “You know what… I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep and then I’ll go home” Even smiled at Isak, he knew Isak would do anything for him but school was important too “No Isak, you need to do the homework, its ok”

Isak nodded, he stood up and put his hand out for Even to take “We just need to do one more thing before I go” Even got pulled up by Isak and looked at him weirdly “and what is that?” Isak pulled something out of his pocket, it was a little bottle of lube and smirked “We can of course only do this if you can be quiet...” Even loved when Isak turned everything around like this and pulled his boyfriend into his new bedroom, closing and locking the door at the same time they entered.

10 minutes later Even were being pushed up against the wall half naked only pants down with Isak also half naked between his legs, thrusting into him like there was no tomorrow. Even tried the best he could to keep quiet but a moan escaped his lips and after that they kept coming until he came hard. Isak followed soon after. Even just stood there letting the boy empty himself into him, he loved the filling of Isak and all the love he gave him.

Isak helped a very tired Even into bed and laid with him until he fell asleep. He then slowly made it out the door and walked to his car.

  * The next day at the studio w. Even



Even was tired from the night before from the moving and the fucking, he was sore but he loved thinking about why he was sore. He felt he fucked everything up today, got everything wrong and so on. He sat in the bathroom taking a break trying to get himself together but it only made it all feel worse. He looked himself in the mirror “Come on Even… everybody got bad days!” With that he walked out the bathroom and was surprised by Armie standing almost waiting for him?

“Are you ok?” Even blushed “Uhm… yeah you know, just having a bad day” Armie nodded and kept smiling weirdly at him “Do you want to go out for lunch with me?” Even was confused “Can I do that? Shouldn’t I be here helping out?” Armie smiled again “I think you need a break… come on… I don't bite”

 


	5. Don't Forget Your Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments :-D

  * At a restaurant



“So have you been in this business for a long time?” Even asked while taking a zip of his wine trying to make conversation. Armie smiled and nodded “You can say that, yes” Even smiled back and took a bite of his food, noticing Armie gazing at him “Have you always worked with movies?” Armie took a zip of his wine “I actually started as a photographer” Even nodded interested “Cool I always wanted to go into this kind of business so I’m really happy I got this opportunity”

“Even can I ask you something personal?” Even was taking by surprise by that question from Armie “Yeah, of course” Armie smirked at him “Don’t take this in a creepy way, but I heard you talking to a young man over the phone the other day… was that your boyfriend?” Even blushed and nodded slowly yes.

Armie smiled “Sorry I was just curious, I’m bisexual myself so I don’t mind…” Even smiled softly at him “His name is Isak, we have been together for almost a year now, his one year younger than me and therefor still in high school” Armie nodded “So you’re 19?” Even nodded fast “Soon to be 20 actually” Armie rolled his eyes in a funny way “Wish I could go back to those years”

They eat lunch chatting about a lot of different stuff and Even was finally losing up to Armie. “So have you ever been in New York?” Armie asked on their way back to the studio, Even was again taken back by the question “No, but always wanted to go, it’s a dream of mine” Armie smiled at him “I’m leaving soon for a shoot wanna come?”

Even stopped walking and looked straight into the tall man’s eyes “Are you asking me to go with you to New York?” Armie nodded softly chuckling “I’ll need someone who can make coffee and assist me on the jobs” Even smirked at him “Well I make a good coffee if I must say so…” Armie laughed and winked at Even “It’s a deal then”.

  * That night (outside Even and Noora apartment)



Even was so tired, he had been working non-stop since he got in and now just wanted a bath and then drop into his bed. He was surprised when he reached the apartment door and saw… Isak sitting against the door sleeping.  

“Isak…. Wake up” Isak slowly woke up looking around slowly taking it all in “What time is it?” Even looked at his clock “It’s 23.56… what are you doing here?” Isak sighed and pointed at the flowers beside him “I wanted to give you these as a surprise and ask you out to dinner tomorrow because it’s our one year anniversary… but when you weren’t home so I decided to wait for a while and sat down and I guess I fell asleep… Noora isn’t home, she’s out or something” Even looked at the flowers lovingly “Oh baby… you should have called me…” Isak sighed slowly standing up handing Even the flowers “I did… 15 times…”

Inside the apartment Even put the flowers in water and put them on their dining table. Isak sat down at the table looking around “Noora really did get through a lot of the boxes huh?” Even nodded and softly stretched his arms “Isak I really want to chat but I’m…” Isak sighed and stood up “I know… I know… you’re tired”

Even was surprised by Isak outburst “Isak… I’m sorry it’s just hard with all the new stuff…” Isak nodded while he crossed his arms “We haven’t really talked the last month… we had sex last night… but we didn’t a whole month… you are always too tired to talk about anything… and you forget to tell me stuff….” Isak had tears in his eyes by now “I’m scared I’m losing you Even…” Even was shocked… he had forgotten his boyfriend “Oh god… Isak….”

Even went straight over to him and hugged him close “I’m so so sorry… oh god I hate myself…” Isak nodded no into Even’s chest “It’s all so exciting for you… I’m so happy for you… just don’t forget you have a boyfriend ok…” Even made Isak look at him and kissed him even though Isak let a tear roll down his cheek he kept kissing him until he slowly pulled back “Isak Valtersen… I love you with all my heart… I’ll never forget you no matter how busy I am – and I would love to go on that date tomorrow with you”

Isak smiled softly at Even and kissed him again “Ok… sorry for the outburst, you must be tired and I understand, let’s get you to bed…”

That night they didn’t have sex or a make out session, they just lay together talking. Isak told Even about Nissen and the boys, and how he had gotten an A in biology and the teacher had told him to maybe take a degree in that subject to become a nurse at some point. When Isak fell asleep Even just looked at him and thought to himself:  

_…How do I tell you about New York Now…_

__


	6. Forever... Or?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 :-) 
> 
> Hope you like it <3 Please leave comments and kudos <3

  * With Isak the next day at Nissen



Isak had just texted Even the details for tonight, his mom had arranged to go out with a girlfriend and stay the night at her place so that Isak and Even could have the house to themselves, he would cook them dinner and after school he would go down midtown to buy Even a present. He thought about giving him a promise ring or one for both of them, not a “Do you want to marry me” kind a ring, but just a symbol of their love. Even did text back right away that he would be at his place by 19 so that gave him plenty of time.

“Do you maybe give a bite of that toast?” Isak was pulled out of his planning noticing the guy who had winked at him the other day standing really close by him. “Uhm… sure….” Isak gave the brown curly haired boy his toast. After he had taken the bite he gave it back to Isak and smiled looking into the hall witch were being prepped for the party tonight.  

“Are you still dating Even?” Isak was taking back by the question but smiled softly at him “Yeah, do you know him?” the brown haired boy nodded no “Not really… do you know who I am?” Isak looked at him confused “Uhm… no I have seen you around here but no…” The boy smiled at him and put his hand out for Isak to take “I’m Timothée, but you can call me Timmy, I’m a first year here” Isak smiled back to be polite “I’m Isak” Timothée nodded “I know that, Isak Valtersen…”

Isak was surprised by what he knew about him but just kept a smile on. “Are you coming to the party tonight?” Isak nodded no “I can’t” Timothée smirked at him “Yes you can… I can feel it…” Isak chuckled at that “Really?” Timothée nodded and winked at him “See you Isak…” with that he left him standing confused.

Jonas and Magnus suddenly appeared behind him “Who was he?” Isak looked at them weird “Just a first year wanting to chat I guess…” Jonas looked at Isak in a funny way “He was totally flirting with you… you know that right…” Isak looked at him weirdly “No he wasn’t…” Magnus nodded yes “He so totally was” Isak rolled his eyes “Whatever… stop bothering me I’m trying to arrange my one year date with Tim… I mean Even…” Magnus and Jonas looked at each other in a confused way, what was happening here?

  * Later that day at Isak’s house



He had been into the city, he bought the rings, bought their dinner and was now making the food. His mom had asked if she should help but he wanted to do this on his own. He made special pasta and a sauce on top which he knew Even liked. He decorated the table with flowers and went to the shower, he dressed up in a grey shirt and black pants. Now all he had to do was wait for his boyfriend to arrive.

He got the first text at 19.05 saying he would be 30 min late, so Isak opened the wine and took a glass and just listened to some music. When the clock reached 21.50 and Even still hadn’t arrived Isak was drunk as hell… two bottles of wine in his system.

He decided he would go pick up Even… because he was really tired of waiting…

  * At the studio with Even



Even was about to have a break down he was standing behind Armie and the watch on his arm told him that he was going to be later than he had written Isak. His problem was the Armie had forbidden phones in the studio while filming and tonight they were filming William’s commercial and it didn’t go well…

The receptionist suddenly marched in destroying the shoot because of the noises she made “Even… a young man is standing outside saying he needs to speak with you… he seems drunk…” Even looked at Armie as an “I’m sorry” way and walked out to find his boyfriend standing looking lovely as ever but totally wasted.

“Isak… what are you doing here?” Isak laughed silly “Really Even? What am I doing here? What are you doing here?” Even tried to talk him down “Isak… maybe we should go out and grab some…” Suddenly Armie appeared “What’s happening here…” Isak looked at the tall man beside Even and then back to Even, he seemed like he lost words.

Even sighed finding this really embarrassing “This is my boyfriend Isak…” Armie smiled softly at Isak “Nice to meet you Isak… Even will be done in twenty minutes tops, come in and sit down and relax” Isak just nodded following them into the studio.

He was placed by a little table where he could see Even and the others, he noticed some wine and grabbed himself a glass to sit enjoy. But when he did some of the wine spilled on some of the cables to the electricity in the room so the set went down… Everybody looked around to see what could have happened, but when Even noticed Isak expression he knew right away…. He looked at Armie who was tired and now a little angry… Even looked at Isak one last time before he ran out the room…

  * Outside the studio building



“Even wait!” Even turned around and looked at Isak, he was all red of anger “Isak… what the hell are you doing?” Isak rolled his shoulder “I’m trying to get into contact with you…?” Even was angry now “How can you show up… totally wasted and ruin this for me!?!” Isak was surprised by how angry he was “You could have called me!” Even held his hand to his forehead still angry “Do you know how humiliating this is for me!” Isak was also beginning to get mad now “It’s also humiliating for me to sit home and wait for y..” Even talked before he got to finish “You have made me look like a fool in there… maybe Armie will change his mind about me coming to New York with him now!”

Isak looked at Even in a surprised way and could see he was also as surprised by his outburst “New York… well that’s new…” Even sighed looking at his sad / pissed boyfriend “Isak…” Isak nodded no “Fuck you Even… happy fucking anniversary” When Isak began to run away he dropped something which Even noticed. Even picked it up, it was a little box… with a matching ring set… they were engraved…

Even & Isak…

Forever…


	7. Forget About Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3 
> 
> Next chapter will be out monday <3

  * At Nissen, at the party



Isak walked in meeting Jonas and Magnus, they looked surprised at him “What are you doing here?” Isak just rolled his eyes “What does it look like? I’m partying with my two best friends! Where can I get a beer!” Jonas looked at Magnus weird but pointed at the bar.

At the bar he tried to get one of the bartenders to get his order when suddenly “I told you, you would be here” Isak turned and noticed Timothée standing beside him “Hi Timmy!” The bartender came up to them “What should it be?” Isak looked at Timothée “Do you want a beer?” Timothée nodded smirking “Yes thank you”

A couple of minutes after that you could find Isak and Timothée standing on the dance floor grinding against each other to a heavy beat song. Jonas and Magnus stood from afar looking at them. Magnus sighed “Jonas… do you think we should call Even?” Jonas nodded no “he already texted if we had seen him, I told him we would look after him… and as long as he doesn’t do anything part from dancing its ok”

  * At the studio



They were finally done for today and everybody was leaving, Even was sitting in a chair still in trying to get in contact with Isak but only gotten from Jonas that he was at the party and they were watching over him. He sighed deeply looking down at the rings he had found… he felt like the worst boyfriend in the world.

“Are you ok…?” Even looked at Armie who was standing by the door, Even nodded “Yeah just tired I guess…” Armie slowly walked over and sat in front of Even he slowly let one of his hands rest on Even’s left leg, slowly rubbing circles smirking at the younger one “Wanna go back to my place… to relax a little bit? Get a glass of wine… it has been a though day” Even chuckled a little and Armie slowly stood up nodding against the exit “Should we go?” Even thought for a second “Ok… I guess we can do that…” he put the box in his pocket and went out the building with Armie.

  * Back at Nissen



Timothée had brought Isak outside where he had hidden a bottle of vodka “Isak you can’t handle anymore!” Isak laughed at him “Of course I can! Watch me!” When the bottle was empty he looked at Timothée “I actually have more alcohol back at my place… wanna come?” Timothée was totally excited and jumped into Isak’s arms giving him a big kiss….

Timothée pulled back slowly “Sorry… I forgot about Even for a second…” Isak smirked at Timothée “You know what… I already forgot about him… let’s go have some fun Timmy”

  * Back in the car with Armie and Even



The ride had been silent the only sound was from the car radio, when Armie parked the car in front of the hotel he was staying at he looked at Even smiling softly at him, Even returned the smile but suddenly felt uncomfortable about the situation.

“Do you know how handsome you are Even?” Even blushed looking down at his hands he didn’t know how to respond to that and felt awkward about it. He suddenly noticed Armie’s hand travel down his leg rubbing it softly, he then felt Armie leaning against him softly kissing his cheek and then it was all clear… Armie wanted to do more than just drink a glass of wine with him…

Even slowly pulled away from the kiss he had received on his cheek now looking at Armie, Armie where softly smirking at him. “You really turn me on Even… haven’t you noticed how crazy you make me…” Even blushed deeply now and nodded no, he was really nervous by now but he had to admit Armie was a very handsome man.

Armie leaned in softly kissing Even this time on the lips, Even let him he was so confused and didn’t quite know how all this had happen to him on such sort time. He suddenly got an image of Isak in his head and pulled back fast.

“Are you ok?” Even nodded no and tried to make an excuse “I totally forgot I have to babysit Noora’s car... I have to go home, I’m so sorry!” Even jumped out the car and made a run for it… he needed to be with his Isak…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Goodbye Isak... Have A Nice Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 <3 
> 
> Hope you like it <3 Please leave comments and kudos <3

  * Next morning back home with Isak



Isak slowly woke up from his deep sleep he looked around slowly trying to remember everything from last night. He remembered the fight with Even, he remembered the news about New York, he remembered…. Timothée…

He took a deep breath and sat up slowly, looking around his room not noticing any signs of Timothée actually going home with him yesterday. He sighed in relief and held himself to his head he had a terrible headache from his hang over.

He stood up and decided to go to the kitchen for some breakfast, when he reached the kitchen he could suddenly hear noises. He wished for it to be his mother who had come home early… but it wasn’t.

“Good morning sleepy head, I’m making you breakfast” Isak looked at Timothée only standing in a shirt and his boxes in the middle of the kitchen making something on a pan…. Oh fuck…

  * At Noora and Even’s apartment



Even had tried calling Isak a billion times over the night but only gotten his voicemail he now sat in the kitchen thinking it all over, he was the reason all of this had happened and he couldn’t believe he let it go so far. He must have known that Armie’s intentions was to sleep with him and even with that thought in the back of his head, he had went into the car… and let him kiss him... 

“Even… are you ok?” Even looked over to Noora’s room’s doorway where she stood looking at him worried “Not really Noora, I fucked up with Isak… really bad… I don’t know what to do…” Noora walked over and hugged him from the side giving him comfort “How about you go home to him, maybe bring some breakfast and talk it out? I know Isak and he loves you Even, we all make mistake, it’s all going to be ok” Even smiled at his best friend giving her a kiss on the cheek “Thank you for always knowing what to say”

“Noora, are you coming back to bed?” Noora blushed right away and Even was left with a chuckle on his face “Noora… is that William?” Noora smacked Even’s arm “Shut up…” she walked into her bedroom again closing the door behind her.

Even took his keys and wallet, now it was time for him to go get his man back.

  * Back with Isak and Timothée over breakfast



Isak wasn’t really feeling breakfast by now he just looked at Timothée who eat “What happened last night?” Timothée smirked at him softly “You really don’t remember?” Isak nodded no afraid to get the answer but also needed to know. Timothée sighed slowly “You remembered we danced right?” Isak nodded “Yeah of course, at school” Timothée was about to continue when a knock was heard coming from the door.

Isak went white when he heard the voice speak through the door “Isak… it’s me… Even, please let me in…” Isak went up so fast from his chair he almost felt dizzy “Tim, please hid in my room… NOW!” Timothée was confused but stood up and before he knew it he was being pushed by Isak into his room and got the door shut in front of him.

Isak opened the front door locking eyes with Even standing with what he could guess being some breakfast “Hi…” Isak just nodded as a hello back. Even sighed “Can I please come in? I bought breakfast and I really think we should talk” Isak looked anywhere but at Even “I was just asleep and now is not really a good time and I’m not really hungry but thank you”

Isak was about to close the door but Even stepped in “Isak… we really need to talk…” Isak nodded slowly “Can we do it later? I can be at your apartment in a couple of hours?” Even nodded no “Noora has William over and I really want to talk to you alone…” With that said Even just went inside the house putting the shopping bag of food on the counter noticing a plate with eggs but didn’t care right now.

“Isak I’m so sorry about everything, about yesterday… about the last month of me not being there for you… I haven’t slept all night… I’m sorry about everything I said last night and I understand if you are angry with me”

Isak suddenly noticed his bedroom door beginning to open slowly and got nervous “I’m not mad…” Even noticed him looking away “Can you not look at me anymore?” Isak turned his gaze to Even again “Yeah sorry” Even went closer to him but still not to close “Can’t we just… be good again… I know I have been a lot to handle, but I’ll change, cut down on work and be more available to you…”  Isak tried to keep his gaze at Even but also at the door still getting more and more open.

“I’m also sorry for showing up at your work like that, I know how excited you are about your new job” Even nodded slowly. Isak was now very worried “Shouldn’t we go for a walk or something?” Even looked at him weird “You’re only in a t-shirt and boxers?” Isak looked down at himself and up at Even again “If you just wait…”

With that Isak’s door opened and Timothée fell out onto the floor looking in an apology way at Isak “I’m so sorry” Isak looked at Even expression, Timothée was still in his boxers... he quickly got up and walked back into Isak's room to get his belongings 

Even looked from the door into Isak's room and back to Isak again and again, trying to get into his head what he was observing. Isak spoke out “Even, I was drunk…” Even looked at Isak with tears in his eyes feeling anger inside him “Well I guess that’s totally fine then! How long has this been going on!” Isak tried to tell him he didn’t really know him but Even decided not to listen “Who are you trying to fool Isak…” Isak was so confused “I’m not trying to fool anyone – I don’t even know what happened!” Even let a tear fall and looked into Isak’s eyes “Bye Isak… have a nice life…”

With that Even marched out the house leaving Isak standing feeling like the worst person in the entire world. Timothée slowly walked out his room now dressed up to leave “I’m terribly sorry Isak… nothing happened by the way…” Isak stood still just nodding… didn’t quite know how to breath anymore.


	9. When Do We Leave?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 <3 
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

  * Back at Noora and Even’s apartment



Even slammed the door behind him when he got inside and let himself slide down the door crying. Noora heard and came running to his side, William walked out soon after noticing the situation “What happened here?!” Even nodded no and leaned into Noora still letting tears fall, he couldn’t handle William right now. “What happened with Isak?” Even looked up at Noora and sighed deeply feeling all empty inside “Isak slept with someone else” William and Noora looked at each other, then Noora answered “Honey, are you sure?” Even looked up at her through his tears a little angry now “Well… if you hurry back to Isak’s place maybe you will meet him, he is hiding in Isak’s bedroom in Isak’s boxers”

Noora was in shock and just held Even even closer. William was angry “That asshole… you just say the word Even and I promise you…” Even nodded no and slowly stood up with the help from Noora “No Will… forget about him…”

A knock on the door interrupted William’s answer and Even looked at Noora with big eyes “If that’s Isak… tell him to leave…” William let his hands wrap themselves around Even’s waist holding him while Noora answered he needed something to hold onto for not walking out there yelling at Isak.  

Noora opened the door and looked at a Isak all nervous and out of breath “Noora I know he must have told you what happened, but it didn’t happen! I promise you! I would never do that to him!” Noora looked at him mad “I won’t yell at you even though I should! He won’t speak to you… so just leave!” With that said Noora smacked the door in his face.

Even sighed drying his eyes trying to get himself together. He sat down at the dining table. “What are you plans now?” Even looked at Noora “I’m going to New York…” Noora looked at him weirdly “huh?” Even nodded “Armie the director you meet, asked me to go with him to NY to be his assistant” Noora was surprised by this “Even… don’t you think he wants more than you being his assistant on the trip?” Even nodded. Noora got more confused “You know I mean that he wants to fuck you right?”

“And so what… at least he is a real man… and not a stupid teenager”

  * On the other side of their apartment door



Isak heard Even’s words coming through the door… it was seriously over... Isak took on last look at the front door and walked out the building, thinking about jumping into the lake on his way home to hopefully drown…  or not…

  * Back with Noora, William and Even



William looked weirdly at Even “Did you seriously just say that? Who the fuck are you?”

Even rolled his eyes and crossed his arms “I don’t know Will… I’m so tired of always saying sorry but in the end being the one who gets fooled” William still holding his gaze “Even… you love Isak…” Even nodded letting a tear fall once again “But I don’t think he does as much anymore… I need to get some air and this New York trip will maybe do the trick… I’m not saying I will let Armie do anything but… I really need to get away” William walked up to Even hugging him once again, this followed by Noora hugging both guys.

  * Later in Even’s bedroom



“This is Hammer speaking…” Even took a deep breath “Hi Armie, this is Even… I’m so sorry how I left you last night…” He could hear Armie chuckle “It’s ok… hope I didn’t scare you and that Noora’s car is ok… what can I do for you?” Even looked at the picture of him and Isak standing on his bedside table, he sighed and put it face down on the table “I wanted to know more about New York, when do we leave?”

(Picture) 


	10. Dear Isak...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10
> 
> Next one will be out tomorrow <3

  * Two days later with Even and Noora 



“I can’t believe you are really going…” Even put his bags by the door and sighed, it had been a rough couple of days because he had been debating if he should leave or not. Isak had tried to call him and had left a billion messages which Even just couldn’t get himself to reply too. “Please don’t… please support me… I really need that from you…” Noora stood up from sitting and walked over giving him a big hug “I’m just going to miss you, I can say that right?” Even chuckled softly “Of course, and you too”

“Could you give this to Isak for me?” Noora noticed Even holding a letter out for her to take “What is that?” Even sighed “Just a proper goodbye… I just can’t do it in person” Noora slowly took the letter giving him some time to change his mind “Ok… I’ll do it on my way to school, is Armie picking you up or?” Even nodded “Yeah in ten minutes or so…”

  * At home with Isak



Isak hadn’t left his room for days, he didn’t want to because why should he… he had ruined his relationship with Even forever this time… and now he was going to New York with a very handsome man…

“Knock.. knock…” Isak almost jumped out of bed when he heard the noise “Noora! What are you doing here?” Noora looked around his room “How can you live in here… it’s really messy…” Isak blushed, he hadn’t really put any effort into cleaning his room the last couple of days “What do you want Noora?”

Noora sighed and held out the letter Even had given to her “Even asked me to give you this…” Isak looked at the envelop like it was on fire “From Even…?” Noora nodded and raised her eyebrows at him “Do you want it?” Isak jumped forward and took it, he sat down on his bed opening it with shaking hands and began to read.  

_Dear Isak_

_When you read this I’m on my way to the airport – I’m going to be in New York the next two months and even though it’s hard to travel I need too._

_I really find it hard to believe that this thing between us is over, that something so beautiful could end so fast. It’s like an evil dream._

_The one year that we had together has been the best year of my life. Bye Isak, take care of yourself_

_Yours truly_

_Even_

__

“My Even…” Noora looked at him weird “What?” Isak pointed to the letter “He says he is my Even…” Noora took the letter and read it, when she looked up she noticed Isak was getting dressed really fast “What are you…” Isak talked over her “He loves me! I got to see him before he leaves! I just don’t know how to get there in time, my mom is out… I don’t have a car!” Noora pulled her phone out and dialed a number “Hi William, can I borrow your car…?”

  * In a taxa with Armie and Even



“So are you excited?” Even tried to hold his fake smile going “Yeah totally… can’t wait…” Armie sighed softly “Are you ok?” Even tried to relax but it was hard “Yeah totally…”


	11. "Yes"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 <3 
> 
> Final chapter - or is it ;-) 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

  * Back with Isak and Noora



William was there 10 min later with the car looking weirdly at them “So where are we going again?” Noora and Isak just jumped into the car “Please as fast as possible to the airport!” and with that William took off while Isak updated both of them about him not sleeping with Timothée and it was all one big misunderstanding.

When they reached the airport William drove up in front of the airport letting Isak out, Isak ran into the big airport searching his eyes out for Even, but that was an impossible mission. He then looked at the headboard over all the planes who soon should be taking off – New York – Boarding – 20 min! SHIT!  

He ran up to the Norwegian Airlines help disk “Can you please help me, my boyfriend is about to board a plane, and I really need to get to him before he does!” The lady at the desk looked at him like he was crazy “Do you have a boarding pass sir?” Isak nodded no, she sighed “Well then I can’t help you young man, you need one to get inside”

“Let me buy a ticket for Helsinki then…” The lady began to work on her computer and then she looked up at him “I need your passport…” Isak heart fell… he didn’t bring it with him… it was too late now to go back to get it…

William and Noora came running into the building over to him “Did you catch him?” Isak nodded no looking desperate now. Suddenly William smirked at something “I have an idea…”

William then walked up to the lady Isak had just spoken to and began chatting with her. She recognized him right away from his modelling and was all starstruk. While he did that he pointed to the mike beside her on the far end of the counter and Isak understood right away… it was his only chance to say what he needed to say…  

  * With Even



Armie had just left him for a brief moment to make a call on his phone, so he could finally stop smiling and try to relax… it just wasn’t easy.

“Hello Even… It’s Isak… I really hope you can hear me…”

Even sat up straight right away… it was Isak’s voice coming out of the speakers.

“You are on your way to New York and I’m sorry I’m interrupting that… I want you to know that I’m happy for you and that you should go out and see the world. I’m sorry I have been a pain in the ass… and I’m sorry about Timothée but please know nothing happened, we didn’t sleep together… I love you Even… Please Even… call me or…”

With that his voice disappeared, Even stood by now, he didn’t even notice he had stood up while listening.

  * Back with Isak



Emergency had been called and Isak, Noora and William was being dragged out of the airport for their little stunt. William was the first to speak “It was really beautiful said Isak… I really hope he heard it but there is nothing we can do now so let’s go home…” Noora and William was heading for the car but Isak told them he would stay for a while… take the bus home or something…

He sat outside the airport looking at airplanes taking off and thought each time “Maybe Even is on that one”. He let a tear fall down his cheek and took the letter out to read one more time, but this time the wind took it and it flew over against the exit of the airport.

Isak ran after it, it was the last piece he had of Even now and he wasn’t going to lose it! He caught it and put it back into his pocket for safety…

When Isak looked up from his letter hunting he lost his breath because he looked up into two blue eyes… the blue eyes he had thought was long gone… the blue eyes belonging to the man he loved…

Even was standing with his travel bags, tears in his eyes but smiling when he noticed Isak. He dropped his bags and ran into Isak’s arms and Isak just held him close. Still couldn’t believe if he was dreaming or if Even really was here.

“You are here…” Even chuckled through his tears “Of course I’m here…how could I not be after that speech…” Isak slowly rubbed away Even’s tears and leaned in finally connecting his lips to Even’s again.

They stood there for a second, being just the two of them kissing and holding each other, then the rain began and they decided to run for it.

  * Later in Even and Noora’s apartment



“Please….” Even moaned hard, Isak had been fingering him for a little while and Even was about to go off “I need to feel you inside me…” Isak leaned forward kissing Even’s lips and replaced his fingers with his hard member, trusting into him loving the missed feeling. Even had always loved the missionary position that way he was closer to Isak and right now he couldn’t get enough of him.

Isak came two seconds later but it was ok because it had been a while, he got Even off and they just stayed glued together for a very long time.

“I actually have something I should probably return to you…” Isak looked at Even weird “Huh?” Even pulled out something from his nightstand, it was a small box and Isak suddenly remembered “Oh god… I lost them and…” Even nodded and gave him the box “I found it after you ran away, kept it here with me” Isak smiled and opened it looking at the rings.

“So were you going to propose to me or…?” Isak blushed and smacked Even’s arm “No… and now I won’t…” Even chuckled and kissed Isak’s bare shoulder “I was joking…” Isak looked at him seriously “What if I did propose to you?” Even’s smile dropped, it all became so serious now “Isak…”

Isak sat up a little still holding his serious gaze “Even Bech Næsheim… I love you with all my heart… and I can’t see my life without you… I’m not saying we should get married right now… but this is my promise to you that I one day will go down on one knee and propose, I want a family with you and I want to grow old with you – So Even… will you wear this… as a promise back to me?”

Even was trying to keep his tears away but who was he kidding – Isak was perfect – he began to cry hard but nodded while he did.

 “Yes”


End file.
